All I need
by Twigglet25
Summary: Song-fic to All I Need by Matt Kearney. Sometimes Love is all you need to keep you going, and what you need to bring you back. Ron's PoV from Bill and Fleur's Wedding to his departure.


Songfiction to All I need by Matt Kearney, set between Bill and Fleaurs wedding and Ron returning to the tent. Hope you all enjoy

* * *

><p><em>Here it comes it's all blowing in tonight<em>

It all started with a flash of silver and a calm voice. That is what ruined that perfect night, the night where Ron had held Hermione in his arms for hours, talking and laughing and whirling round in a tent full of colour and noise. Then the magic broke and hell broke lose, Ron barrelled into people, pushing them out of the way in a effort to find her, to catch a glimpse of her lilac dress and brown hair.

_I woke up this morning to a blood red sky_

Ron awoke with the fear from the night before still pooled in his stomach. Everything had changed. This was the beginning of the journey, You-Know-Who had taken over, people would soon be dying left, right and centre. No-one was safe.

_They're burning on the bridge, turning of the lights__  
><em>_We're on the run I can see it in your eyes_

Each of them new what they were: Runaways. They spent each day moving from location to location, staying no where, leaving nothing. Ron could see Hermione's worries, she was a criminal, she was wanted. Her situation was more dire than his. Hermione had people looking for her, if they found her they would imprison her, torture her, kill her.

_If nothing is safe then I don't understand_

Ron was finding it difficult to understand any of it. He hated having no real protection and no real home. He hated feeling scared and unsafe the whole time. He hated this locket bound round his neck which only made him feel worse. He didn't understand how this could carry on.

_You call me your boy but I'm trying to be the man_

"You silly boy," Hermione laughed as Ron cringed away from a spider on the kitchen table in Grimmauld place

Ron looked at her, considering what she had said. Was he a boy? He know longer felt like one, every since Dumbledore's death he'd been trying to be a man, he had to be for all of them. This was no longer a world for boys, this was a world when you had to stand up and be a man.

_One more day and it's all slipping with the sand_

Ron wondered if his sanity was slipping. He couldn't cope with another day wearing that damn locket, it was killing him. It made images swirl through his mind of Harry and Hermione together, of him outcast from his family for being a failure. He cradled his head in his hands as he sat on watch. He couldn't cope.

_You touch my lips and grab the back of my hand_

Ron couldn't stop thinking about it, it had been so simple. She had just reached out to wipe a crumb off the corner of his mouth, but it had felt so _right_. When they disaperated the next morning he laced his fingers through hers instead of just holding her arm and she turned to him and smiled.

_Guess we both know we're in over our heads_

They were both failing. It didn't matter how many OWL's they had or what an accomplished witch Hermione was. He watched as both of them, all three of them actually, slowly sank into despair and hopelessness. Nothing could have prepared them for this hell, it was to much for them all to bear.

_We got nowhere to go and no home that's left_

Where did they belong? Was The Burrow still even home for Ron? He supposed he could go back there but it wouldn't be right. It was worse for Hermione, he realised. She had no home. She could never go back to Hogwarts with Voldemort controlling the country, and her parent's house was probably destroyed by now. Grimmauld place was gone, there was no where to turn now.

_The water is rising on a river turning red__  
><em>_It all might be okay or we might be dead_

We could be dead tomorrow, Ron mused.

'Well done Ron, way to keep yourself cheerful'

Great, now he was talking to himself. It was true though, as Voldemort got more and more control there was a greater chance of them being found and killed, then there would be no one left to end this. It could all be okay though, possibly. Or they could be killed.

'Shut up you moron'_  
><em>

_If everything we've got is slipping away_

What was left of him, of any of them? His home was gone, his family were gone, his sense of humour was gone, his temper was gone, his love for Hermione – that was still there, that was what he could live on, if he had to.

_I meant what I said when I said until my dying day_

"I love you Hermione,"

Ron thought back to those four words he had spoken last year. She had never realised he meant them, he truly meant them. He still meant them now, as he sat here in the freezing cold, stomach aching and teeth chattering. He hoped she knew that, in case they all died or something.

_I'm holding on to you, holding onto me_

Ron looked down into her beautiful face. She had put a bit of make up on, and her hair was sleek and shiny. She looked beautiful. His hand at her waist tightened slightly as they slowly spun on the spot. She squeezed his hand gently and smiled at him. Ron could no longer see or hear the other guests, all that mattered was that Hermione was in his arms.

_Maybe it's all gone black but you're all I see_

Ron watched as her breathing slowed and her hand in his loosened slightly, she had fallen asleep. Ron took one last look at her slumbering form before closing his eyes as well, but she was still there._  
><em>

_The walls are shaking, I hear them sound the alarm_

The poles of the tent wobbled as panicked guests scrabbled away from the oncoming Death Eaters, they had all heard Kingley's warning. Ron took off at a run

_Glass is breaking so let go of my arm_

Finally as Ron heard the sound of the drinks table being thrown over, her warm hand grabbed his arm and the spun into blackness. Through the horrifying sensation her hand stayed tight.

'Don't let go' Ron thought 'Please, never let go'

_Grab your bags and a picture of where we met__  
><em>_All that we'll leave behind and all that's left_

Ron had seen the other bag she had inside the main bag, he had seen her look through it when she thought she was alone. He couldn't tell what the objects were but he saw photographs, whether they were of her parents, or of Neville, Luna and Ginny he didn't know. But they must be of the things she loved had been forced to leave. Or perhaps there was a photo of himself and Harry to remind her that that was all she he had left.

_If everything we've got is blowing away_

What if he lost Harry and Hermione as well, then what he have left in the world? Nothing?_  
><em>

_We've got a rock and a rock til our dying day_

She was his rock, what kept him tethered to the earth. Without her what was he? Just a stupid gangling red-haired idiot. It was all that kept him going in the time he didn't have that locket on.

'You can get through this, for Hermione, you can keep going for her'

_I'm holding on to you, holding on to me_

Tears steamed down her face as she stood in the small clearing, it was her mother's birthday. He didn't say a word as he approached her, just opened his arms. To his relief she fell into them, clutching his jumper and sobbing into his chest. Ron clutched her tightly and slowly stroked her hair, muttering soothing words. He wished he could stay like this forever, protecting her in his arms.

_Maybe it's all we got but it's all I need__  
><em>_You're all I need_

It was true that he didn't have anything left in the world, but he did have Hermione. He thought about this as she came over to check on his arm. To be honest, he didn't really need anything else, as long as he had Hermione with him, where he could make sure she was safe, he could cope.

_And if all we've got is what no one can break_

As he took off the locket he glared at it.

'No one and nothing will take away what I have with Hermione you pathetic lump of metal' he thought viciously 'I have known her for six years and no one can that away from us, whatever you make me think'

_I know I love you__  
><em>_If that's all we can take_

'I love her'

'_But she's too good for you'_

'It doesn't matter, I still love her'

'_But she doesn't love you, can't you see that, she will never love you, who could ever love you? She deserves someone like Harry, he's much more worthy of her than you are' _

'But I love her'

_The tears are coming down__  
><em>_They're mixing with the rain__  
><em>_I know I love you, if that's all we can take_

As Ron spun to apperate he saw her, running towards him, screaming his name as tears streamed down her face and the rain beat down on both their heads. She was sobbing as she yelled

"Ron no, please, _please_!"

What was he doing? He loved her. But it was too late, he was swallowed into crushing darkness with her final screams of his name ringing in his ears.

_A pool is running for miles on the concrete ground__  
><em>_We're eight feet deep and the rain is still coming down__  
><em>_The TV's playing it all out of town_

His feet hit solid, hard concrete and pooling rainwater soaked into his shoes. There was searing pain in the tips of a few of his fingers and heavy rain was still beating down on his already sodden body. But he knew he was somewhere different, to his left was a small house and through the window he could see one of those muggle boxes with pictures. What had Hermione called it? Hermione, what had he done? He had to get back.

"Well, well, well, what's this we got then?" Said a low voice from behind him

_We're grabbing at the fray for something that won't drown_

He wanted to grab that ball of light that had spoken her voice, grab it and hug it to him. He had heard her beautiful voice, saying his name. He grabbed his backpack and ran down the stairs and out of the door, he was not letting go of Hermione yet, it would not end like this.

* * *

><p>Yay! I really love this song and every time I hear it all I can think about is Ron. I hope it all made sense, any of the none-wedding and none-Grimmauld Place bits were just set any time between the beginning of the camping to Ron's departure. The bit about the other bag inside Hermione's main bag is something I'd already planned for my fiction 'Hermione's story' (I'm writing books 1 - 7 in H's PoV) so any of my readers from there will have to wait and see what all those 'objects' are. Thanks for reading and please review, it makes me so happy :D<p>

Hannah x


End file.
